Spoilers Hana Sugurono
'More about Hana' 'Appearance' Said to be a very attractive young woman. Despite her tomboyish personality, she has a feminine figure with a sizeable bust, curvy hips, and long wavy hair. Her hair was something she was once proud of, especially since Arashi, her boyfriend, pointed out how beautiful it was. She later cut it short due to the inconvenience of upkeeping long hair in the new world. 'Background and family' Her father (Sugurono Takashi) and mother (Sugurono Miho) were both deeply involved with Project 7 Seeds, something Hana was not aware of when they were still alive. She often stated that she was not particularly close to either of her parents, and that she felt respect for them more than anything else. Kaname also served as a temporary godparent during the first years of her life, and it has been noted that Hana originally did not realise Kaname and her father were two seperate people until much later in the series. 'Personality' She carefully projects a strong, courageous, dependable and charismatic exterior. With a blatant disregard for self-preservation, she is seen to be able to face any adversity, and is noted by Arashi as being a person with a strong sense of justice. She often has trouble getting along with people due to these very reasons, as others can find her abrasive, stubborn, willful and too likely to call someone out for their wrongdoings (especially those who are similar to her like Ango). As such, she prefers to be alone rather than having to deal with other people, however she acknowledges this to be one of the downfalls in her personality. She later realises that she enjoys using her abilities and enthusiasm for survival to help out other people. Contrary to the image she portrays, Hana is seen to struggle with low self-esteem and an inability to depend on other people. Having never had a best friend in her life, she appears to long for the acceptance and love of her friends, but at the same time has difficulty opening up to them and feels like she would be a burden if she were to let them spoil her. She also appears to have a complex about her looks, expressing dismay over the state of her hair and the decreasing size of her chest. On occasion, she also feels envious of other women who are said to be attractive. Despite her misgivings, her friends (especially Haru, Fujiko and Chisa) seem to understand both sides of her personality well and accept her despite her faults. 'Special Characteristics' Her biggest strength is mountain climbing; she can even free-climb overhanging cliffs without a safety rope. She is very fond of surviving in the wilderness, especially because her father used to take her on excursions to the mountains when she was young. She appears to have an affinity to wild animals, as they become very attached to her despite the fact that she has never owned pets before and often tries to push them away. 'Past' As a child, she often went camping and mountain climbing with her father for extended periods of time; this is how he (and Kaname, for a short period of time) taught her how to survive in the wilderness. It was probably for this reason that her dream as a child was to be an explorer, and that she would explore all the deepest caverns in the world. As a result of her personality and upbringing, she apparently had very few friends and never once had a best friend. The only friend ever mentioned was Arashi, who ended up becoming her boyfriend. Her strong sense of justice often got her into trouble, and on one occasion, was almost gang raped by a bunch of men who she had caught red-handed doing something illegal. Fortunately she was saved by Arashi, and was later chided by her father for her lack of self-preservation. 'Development throughout the story' (starting with the first appearance in the New World) Hana's first appearance in the series was in Chapter 6, "Hana". After her awakening, she found herself amidst a group of strangers on the open ocean. Although they managed to reach an island, they couldn't live there because of the carnivorous insects inhabitating it. So they had to built a big raft to live on and desperately struggled to find drinkable water. Due to his bad personality and his way of looking down on women, Team Spring's guide Yanagi fought a lot with his team, especially with Hana and Haru who both disliked authority. He hit them if they wouldn't obey him and once even attempted to rape Hana, but got interrupted just in time by a thunderstorm endangering their raft. Yanagi at some point got stung by a half-dead dragonfly laying its eggs inside his body. He became the host for the larvae which also took over his brain and made Yanagi lead his group into a trap laid by the insects. But the former soldier managed to regain his consciousness in the nick of time and burned himself in order to rescue his team. After this grueling experience, Team Spring travelled to Ogino Fuji in Kanagawa Prefecture where they found a note left by Natsu. Later on, they visited the Mainland of Kanto where they came across dangerous water nymphs. Haru's music saved all of them and gave Hana new determination to carry on. Some time after that incident, Hana met Aramaki and invited him into Team Spring. But when Hana accidentally touched a Blue Mucus, she infected herself with the Redskin Disease which caused a terrible rash on her skin. Getting desperate because she didn't want to face Arashi looking like this, Hana ran away being followed by Haru and Aramaki. They arrived on Cat Island where Hana almost got killed by Kaname who wanted to relieve her from her suffering. But she regained her will to live when she found proof of Arashi being in the New World as well. Aramaki then found out that salt could cure her from the Redskin Disease. Hana soaked herself in a saltwater lake and slowly recovered from her illness. On their way back to Team Spring's base, the three came across Team Autumn and Ryugu Shelter where they found a diary telling them about Ryugu Shelter's fate. After escaping from the crumbling building just in time, she invited Team Autumn to follow her to Team Spring's base, only to find it completely destroyed by a landslide and all her friends gone. Searching for their traces, Hana found out that Momotaro had been captured by Team Summer A and tried to rescue him from their base, but got caught by Ango and Ryou. Just when they were about to fight, a carnivorous bat type attacked all of them, forcing them to fight together against the new threat. Since Team Autumn's members were heavily injured, they had to join Team Summer A's community in order to recover and gain a safe birth place for Kurumi. But when Team Summer A found out that Takashi was Hana's father, they got furious at her. The situation got worse and worse, until Ango tried to rape Hana and Ryou even attempted to kill her. Finally, during a cave exploration she got sucked into an underground river. The cold caused a Mammalian Diving Reflex and Hana fell unconscious. The others thought her to be dead. Hana was swept outside to the sea by the strong current and a glowing ray took her to a coast with warm water (because of some shining jellyfish) where she slowly awakened. The long time in this state caused her temporary memory loss though, rendering her in the mind state of a child. She eventually snapped out of it and slowly remembered things again bit by bit. At the coast, she made friends with a family of boars. When a herd of white horses arrived at her beach, Hana followed them in order to find water, and was followed by the boar family in turn who had gotten attached to her. They arrived at a forest inside a large canyon and found a water source there, although inhabited by predatory animals and even a carnivorous tree. Hana rescued a young foal whose mother got killed by that tree and somehow the foal adopted Hana as its new stepmother. A fortunate surprise awaited Hana in that forest though: she finally met Fujiko and Chisa again who had ended up in that place after wandering about for quite a while! Even though Chisa accidentally killed one of the young boars and Hana had to drive the animals away for their own safety, the young woman was truly glad to have reunited with her friends. The three of them decided to finally accept life in the New World. But the new happiness didn't last long: when they came upon an old mushroom growing station, they accidentally released Shiitake spores which overpowered the entire forest's natural balance and even grew on the living plants and animals, causing them to die slowly. To top it off, a lightning hit the big tree in the area and set it on fire. Aramaki, who had been searching for Hana together with Ayu and his dogs, appeared at that time. Fubuki and Mitsuru led the women to him, but then went off with the other adult dogs to destroy the mushrooms, leaving their juveniles and puppies to the "human pack". Helplessly, Hana and Aramaki had to watch as the dogs lit their own bodies on fire to spread the flames and burn down the entire forest along with the mushrooms. 'Further information' Hana greatly admires Aramaki, and is arguably infatuated with him; this is something she struggles with due to already having a boyfriend. She often feels the urge to hug or comfort Aramaki whenever he is tormented by his past. Return to Hana Sugurono Return to Team Spring Return to Characters Category:Spoilers Characters Category:Characters Category:Team Spring Category:Table of Contents Category:Forums